bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiharochi
Raiharochi '( 雷はろち, Raiharochi) is a young human that's currently attending Jinshu City High School, and pursuing Renta Seikotsu for the organization- The Hunters. He is one of the first antagonists Renta faces in the series and his rival. '' Appearance He's a young man in his late teens to early twenties with long chocolate hair, blue eyes, an athletic build and rather tall for someone his age. He's usually seen wearing a black goth-like jacket with straps hanging at the end of his shoulders, black pants and a blue insignia on his right hand. During his time with The Hunters, he had a ponytail, a white jacket and onyx pants. He is also shown wearing a black shirt underneath the jacket with a strange skull on the backside. When implying his elemental powers, his jacket evaporates due to the power he's emitting, develops a muscluar physique, doning gray blue eyes and long ocean hair that covers his ears and neck region. Personality He is described of being cold, callous, arrogant and willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done. He often tends to keep his emotions in check because in his mind, "Feelings show weakness and hold you back". Often giving people the cold shoulder when they try to talk to him, even to his superiors leading him to be emotionally detached perse. He's also shown to be very intelligent and cunning, often using his opponents' weaknesses against him in combat giving him the edge. Raizur Argarest his partner often describe him of behaving like a machine, having no free will for himself and lacks any quality of'' "fun". But the reason why he is like that is because of the dark and horrid past he had long ago. As a young child, his family left him for dead on the street due to his strange powers awakening one day when he saved them from a Hollow that would've killed them, and that event left him confused, scared and alone until the Hunters found him one night and took him in. The following years later during his training with the hunters, he became mature, cold and heartless as well as having a pessimistic view on the world, stating that it is broken and can never heal no matter how hard one tries. He's also shown to be obedient and rather patient rarely showing any feeling other than annoyance or any negative feeling. Despite this, he seems to care for her girlfriend and partner, Vaina as it shown during his hunting years, she was the only one who stayed by his side when others didn't, often stayed with her when she was down and always protected her from harm but refuses to admit it saying that ''"I was just passing through, that's all." ''He's also very prideful and arrogant stating that he is superior to ''"mere monkeys" ''refering to the humans that left him for dead and never helped him. He also has a habit of not admitting his true feelings which puts him in a strained yet stable relationship with his partners as well as his superiors. He's also shown to have a soft spot for children because he sees them the way he saw himself as a boy and usually seen playing with them on his vacation days He is also quite stubborn, as he jumps to situations too dangerous or risky for him alone to do and doesn't care what happens to his own body in the process. And some people dubbed him ''"The Insane Man" ''because he usually jumps into situations with no plan at all and often goes in a frenzy like state destroying anything he deems an obstacle. He's a foil to Renta in every way throughout the story. As Renta tends to help others achieve redeemption without trying to use violence as an means to an end, Raiharochi does the exact opposite, he kills without hesitation and sees people as monsters, even stating that ''"no matter how benevolent you are, there's darkness inside that you can never escape from". He despises Renta because he possesses he can never have: happiness and the fact that he tries to find the good in others and it infuriates him to no limit. Section: Raiharochi's Relationships History The life of Raiharochi was a painful one. His past is that of a tragic one. Ever since he was young, he had powers that were different from ordinary human beings. Able to mimic things that appear before his very eyes and to generate the elements of fire and ice just by imagining it. These ''"gifts" ''soon turned tragic as the people he call his friends slowly began looking him with cold and antagonistic looks and simply left him scared and confused... When he turned six, he began to control his powers by sealing them with a strange seal on his chest made by his parents fearing that their son is a ''"monster" ''and not ''"normal". ''But the more the seal rejected the power, the harder it is for him to control himself from using it. But that's all about to change when he turned eight years old as disaster appeared in the form of a Hollow. Two years later, Raiharochi began feeling a strange presence following him everywhere but he couldn't see it, only feel its elusive presence. One day as he came home from school after a test, he heard an explosion not to far from his location and decided to check it out. He was shocked of what he saw up on a building; a creature with soulless eyes, a body about the size of the elephant, and claws that can pierce through flesh and metal. Not sure what to do in the situation he's in, he fled in horror as the creature started its hunt and its prey... Raiharochi. He ran as fast as he could but the creature was slowing closing in, he thought he could be safe in his house with parents, but it wasn't enough to stop the Hollows' hunt. Knocking his parents out of the way, nothing stopped the Hollow from devouring the scared young boy. But, at that moment, one thing shot through his mind; ''"I don't want to die! I want to live!" ''and the seal began to dissolve and his powers were finally unleashed and through sheer instinct, he sent the Hollow flying several yards out of the house with his ice element then burned it with his fire element. It wasn't enough to kill it however, only slightly wounded as it went away but not before mouthing the words ''"Your Mine" ''to him as he slowly began to lose consciousness and fell to the ground.. As he woke, the house was deserted and his parents were gone. Not a single trace of his family was found in the house as it was drenched in rain. He walked for several hours screaming out their names, but no response. Just silence as everyone just passed him, ignoring him as if he never existed. Unable to cope with this, he ran to an alleyway, crying and sobbing because not only his friends and parents left his life, but because he was truly alone and no one seemed to care if he lived or died. That is until a man with a black trench coat, black eyeglasses, and a hat as black as a void arrived and sees the boy crying and sensing his power as he approached closer to him. He looked up and saw the strange man looking at him with a strange smile on his face, he gave him a strange blade with strange insignias on it and left the boy soaking in the rain, but not before saying these words ''"If you wish to claim something, take it with your two hands and never let it go. That blade is your claim now. Don't let go of it." ''He left soon afterwards with the boy slowly following him as his eyes met his and was shocked to see that the boy's eyes were not sad and in despair, but cold and focused gripping the sword as hard as he can, bleeding in the process. Pleased, the strange man let Raiharochi follow him to an unknown organization known as- The Hunters. Eight years later, Raiharochi learned discipline and swordsmanship as he was trained to an inhuman extent and was taught to control the elements by controlling his spiritual pressure. Soon, he was ready for his first mission; to hunt down and kill a certain Hollow responsible for killing many Hunters and responsible for making his life a living hell. The Hollow was not to far from his home that he left, so without hesitation, he dashed to the scene... alone. He raced to the scene with newfound confidence and power as he steadily entered the beasts' domain in the same house where his parents left him with his sword unsheathed and senses honed. He sensed a familiar reiatsu, a reiatsu he knew all too well and as he looked up, he saw the Hollow but its appearance was differe from the last time he saw it; he had eyes that were more like a cat, his body was more humanoid than before, and his claws were more human shaped. He didn't know if it was the same one or not, but he didn't hesitate the strike it with his sword but as soon as he did, it grabbed Raiharochi's blade and kicked him in the temple and sent him flying to the wall, but quickly regained his footing and tried to face palm it. Unfortunately, it evaded and fired a strange red energy blast from his mouth and took the roof down along Raiharochi in its firing range and he was falling to the ground, gradually accelerating head-first. But as soon as the ground was only a few feet away, a woman with silver hair with a brown coat on hiding her black shirt saved him just in the nick of time and helped him get up very slowly. He looked up and saw this creature looking down on him smiling devilishly as if the fight was already won with him being the victor and Raiharochi being the loser down on the ground. The creature slowly dissipated to a place unknown, Raiharochi fell to the ground on his punching the ground in anger and sadness as he failed to conquered his demons and woman sat on her knees too and embraced his back saying ''"It's okay, failure is an opportunity to improve but don't push yourself, okay?" ''her words helped him calmed down as he looked at her and slowly walked to the organization as rain poured to the ground. He remembered that this was like that time his parents left him, cold in the rain. But this time, he was not alone, someone was by his side smiling affectionately toward him, her name was Vaina. Synopsis 1. Vengeance is Thicker Than Blood 2. Power is Sin 3. Death of a Soul Equipment '''Nodachi and Kunaishi: '''His two blades given to him by the Man in Black as a gift when his parents left him for out on that rainy day alone. They are his main weapons and is always seen with them from battle to casual activities. Their appearance is similar to that a katana and a short blade. They possess no supernatural or spiritual properties, but they have shown signs of ultilizing his elemental powers and controlling them to some degree. Powers and Abilities Despite him being a Human, he is a very capable and agile martial artist as well as a expert swordsman, even the Man in Black complimented his remarkable skill in fighting. Due to his tortuous and rigorous training, his body was honed to a near-superhuman level, his senses were at their peak, flexibilty at its highest degree and speed that makes him nearly impossible to hit. When he finally graduated from apprentice to warrior rank, his skills were developed even further as he learned to control his large spiritual energy as well as learning his unique elemental powers. His skills were notable by the higher-ups and dubbed him ''"Fast Legs" ''due to his incredible speed and remarkable reflexes. His is by far one the strongest adversaries Renta had to face. Natural Abilities '''Expert Swordplay: Skillful Martial Artist: Enhanced Evasive Skills: Sub-human Reflexes and Flexibility: Māipō Practitioner: Peak Human Durability: Other Abilities High Spiritual Power: Elemental Abilities: Trivia Category:Benroy Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters